Tables and trays normally rely upon their own supporting leg, or in some embodiments are set upon a table in the case of a tray, whereas this invention relies primarily on the support of a rigid fixture, such as a tripod, chair, cabinet drawer, etc. Tripods and tripod-like devices such as surveying devices, telescopes, and easels are long known and used in many different applications. For example, tripods have been used to support cameras, video equipment, telescopes, and artist's mediums such as canvases. For many applications, it would be desirable to provide the tripod with a tray to support accessories, tools, documents, computers, tablets, electronics, painting equipment, surveying tools, note pads, other accessories applicable to the primary use or the like.
Various trays have been proposed for use in conjunction with fixtures, e.g. tripods.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,443 relates to a holder for an artist's palette and has for one of its objects the provision of means for reportedly securely supporting such palette on an artist's easel in a position on the latter where it is most convenient to the artist and accessible to the artist when a canvas or board for a painting is also supported on said easel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,857 relates to a removable shelf assembly for use with a tripod or easel having three legs, including a shelf with at least two boot-shaped cutouts formed in the back edge of the shelf and a pair of support arms, that provides a work and storage surface for the tripod or easel user. The removable shelf assembly mounts onto the tripod by attaching the shelf to two of the tripod legs at the cutouts, and attaching the support arms to the same two tripod legs with clamps pivotally mounted at the ends of the support arms. Hooks and holders are also optionally provided with the shelf to facilitate convenient placement of tools and materials adjacent to the shelf.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,407 relates to accessory trays supported between the legs of a camera tripod. In a first embodiment, a semicircular tray having side walls is supported on the stabilizing arms or the end cap of a camera tripod and is attached to the lower portion of the center post by a retaining device. In a second embodiment, two semicircular trays are supported on the stabilizing arms of a camera tripod and surround the center post. In the second embodiment, each semicircular portion has a recess into which the center post fits. In this second embodiment, the semicircular portions are attached to each other in a variety of ways.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0053344 relates to a removable tray assembly for use with a tripod or easel. The tray assembly includes a shelf having a back edge, a front edge, and two side edges. The tray assembly also includes a pair of support tabs spaced from the back edge of the shelf by respective slots. The removable tray is attached to two legs of the tripod, with one leg passing through each slot. The support tabs contact the side of the tripod legs opposite the shelf and thereby support the shelf in a cantilever fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,470 relates to a personal computer, video monitor or other electronic equipment mounted directly on a camera tripod by a tray offering a cantilever technique of support by having a rear end supported by two clamps individually positioned at the same height on two of the tripod legs, and a front end locked by a third clamp at a higher elevation on the remaining leg of the tripod.
Even in view of the trays proposed in the art, there is still a need for an adjustable, durable, portable, reliable and stable tray assembly, which is infinitely adjustable in height and angle, foldable, and solely self-contained requiring no accessory parts to secure.